Charlotte Gets Ghosted
Charlotte Gets Ghosted is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 16, 2019 to an audience of 1.06 million viewers. Plot Jake finishes his party, which he threw at his living room after being "promoted" from project manager to junior project manager. Jake tells Henry and Piper they need to help clean up, but Henry invokes the chore wheel. Piper spins a wheel of chores and her chore is to eat ice cream. Henry spins it and his chore is to clean the house. He calls Ray and says he's late for work because he had to clean the house. Ray says he can use Schwoz's Super Sucker, a vacuum cleaner that can shrink objects to the subatomic level and into the cleaner. Ray and Schwoz launch the Super Sucker to Henry's house and he uses it to clean up the party. However, as he cleans, he accidentally sucks Charlotte into the vacuum cleaner. Jasper sees this and freaks out and the two start trying to get her out of there. Henry hits the "unsuck" button but the vacuum breaks. Charlotte tells them to get her out of there, and Jake, Kris, and Piper hear this. They ask why the vacuum was talking, and Jake believes the vacuum is haunted. Henry agrees with the explanation and makes Charlotte play along, and she starts pretending to be a ghost in the vacuum. Piper decides to take this opportunity to become internet famous, as they could get a ghost catcher and take a video of them removing the ghost from the vacuum cleaner. Henry says they should get his boss for this because he was an amateur and would do it for free. Henry calls Ray and tells him to come and pretend to be a ghost catcher. He also tells Schwoz what happened, and Schwoz says to get the broken parts of the vacuum cleaner and meet him in Henry's room. Ray launches himself to Henry's house and starts to pretend to be a ghost catcher while hitting on Kris at the same time. Henry brings the vacuum cleaner parts upstairs and Schwoz fixes it. Jasper goes upstairs to check on them and Schwoz gives it to Henry. He tells them he couldn't fix the cooling system so the vacuum would melt or explode in four minutes. Henry needed to attach the vacuum to the other part of the cleaner so that Charlotte could get out. Jasper drops it due to the heat, and Schwoz says now they have two minutes. Schwoz gives Henry oven mitts so that he can hold the vacuum. He goes downstairs and Jasper tells everyone to close their eyes. Ray catches on and tells everyone to close their eyes before the ghost comes out or it would steal their soul. Everyone closes their eyes and Henry attaches the vacuum cleaner. The trash starts blowing everywhere and Charlotte goes flying out as well. She runs out of the house and Henry zaps Piper's phone so that there was no video of what happened. The vacuum explodes and they realize the place is a bigger mess than it was at the beginning. Jake invokes the Chore Wheel. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Minor Cast *Mark Munoz as Ace Quotes Trivia *This episode revealed that Henry recently bought a kayak for himself until an uninvited guest took it. *This is episode reveals the family has a Chore Wheel when fighting over doing chores. *It is revealed that Jake was “promoted” to a lower status of a Junior Project Manager instead of a regular Project Manager. *It is shown Schwoz hides stuff in Henry's bedroom in times of need. *This is the fourteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the thirteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *It is revealed that a new Jandy Bridge has been built, almost 5 years later since the old one was destroyed. **This was previously stated in Danger & Thunder. *The robe Schwoz wears is the same robe Henry wears in Thumb War. *Schwoz (Michael D. Cohen)'s stunt double appears as Ace, the man who was in the kayak. **The voiceover for that character was done by Jake Farrow, a writer for the show, who also voiced Invisible Brad. *This marks the longest time that Charlotte is not physically seen in an episode. *''Omar's Pizza'' (seen on pizza boxes) is named after Henry Danger's executive producer, Omar Camacho. **"Omar's Pizza" is also mentioned multiple times on the show Victorious. **It also appeared in Game Shakers episode "The Girl Power Awards", and the iCarly episode "iBattle Chip". In addition, several buckets of Tubba Chicken can be seen, as they were discovered in iCarly and the Sam & Cat episode "#SecretSafe". *The headphones Henry has on while he is cleaning his house are the same headphones Jasper wears in The Secret Gets Out when Piper is massaging his foot. *One of the options on the Chore Wheel is "bankrupt" which is a reference to the game show Wheel of Fortune. Wheel of Fortune sound effects are also played when the wheel is spinning. Goofs *Even though Henry lasered Piper's phone so she wouldn't be able to see the video, she could possibly still see it when she gets a new phone as her phone is set to automatically back up as revealed in Text, Lies & Video. International Premieres *August 20, 2019 (Latin America) *August 30, 2019 (Brazil) *September 20, 2019 (Spain) *July 22, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger “Charlotte Gets Ghosted” �� Official Promo HD Saturday at 8p 7c on Nick �� Charlotte Gets Sucked Into a Vacuum⁉️ Henry Danger Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes